


Leaving the Bedroom

by wyntreaurora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones helps Jim experience something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> witblogi makes sure that prostate isn't prostrate and for that I <3 her
> 
> You know that place between sleep and waking where your brain comes up with all sorts of crazy ideas and images? Yeah, that's how this started. This is not part of my coffee!verse, rather it's regular AOS-land.

Jim was totally enjoying the way Bones’ fingers were scritching through his hair as he ran his own hands up and down Bones’ back, occasionally stopping long enough to press fingertips into certain spots he knew - Bones moaned. Yep, there was one of them. His hands continued their journey as Bones pulled his mouth away from Jim’s and kissed his way across the stubble on Jim’s jaw and down to his neck.

“Bo--nes.”

The word barely even sounded like his name as Jim’s breath hitched in the middle as Bones nipped at _that_ spot just under his ear. It was immediately followed with a quick kiss and a swipe of tongue to soothe away the sting, and then without warning it was followed with a nibble to his earlobe. Jim moaned and that only seemed to spur Bones on further.

Normally this was when Jim would push Bones back and suggest that they move things to the bedroom, but Bones had never done _that_ to his ear before and not only did it feel amazing, he also felt like he couldn’t move.

“God, Jim, the things I want to do to you. Things I’d never thought about until you,” he whispered in Jim’s left ear before resuming his ministrations, this time on the right ear.

Jim squirmed, he had no idea his ears were that sensitive. The few women he’d been with (contrary to his playboy persona, thank you very much) had never been more than scratching a mutual itch in a situation they both considered safe and respectful. He’d never experienced intimacy with anyone until Bones.

And then Bones’ hands were out of his hair and fumbling with the fastener on his pants. Jim moved his hands to Bones’ chest and pushed gently as he turned his head away from Bones and tried to catch his breath.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Bones shook his head and placed a staying hand in the middle of Jim’s chest. He took a deep breath, trying to regain some of his composure, and then climbed off Jim’s lap to sit beside him on the couch. Touching the side of Jim’s face gently he silently asked for Jim to look at him.

“Jim, can we talk about this?”

What was there to talk about? His face must have shown his confusion because Bones continued.

“Do you realize we never get further than kissing before you’re dragging us off to the bedroom?”

Oh. That. Jim’s brain scrambled for an acceptable excuse.

“The bed is way more comfortable and has way more room for - ”

“No, Jim. Look, if you don’t want to talk about it right now, that’s fine. I can wait for you to be ready, but I gotta be honest. There are times I’m wondering if you’re going to freak out at me if I touch you the wrong way. Is there something that I need to - ”

“No.” Jim shook his head emphatically. “Nothing like that, Bones, I promise,” he said looking Bones in the eye. He sighed. “It’s just...”

“Jim, we don’t have to - ”

“No, Bones, you’re right. We should. There’s no deep dark secret, it just, well, thinking about it, it seems a little ridiculous.”

Bones shot him a look that said “If it’s important to you it’s not ridiculous.”

“I...”

“Jim, it’s me. If it helps, pretend we weren’t just sitting here making out and that we’re just hanging out like we used to at the Academy. When you used to come by and tell me about your latest victory in class or night out with Gaila and the girls.”

“Bones, that’s just it. It _is_ you. You’re the only one I ever...aw fuck it. There is no easy or roundabout way to say this. You know I wasn’t the player everyone thought I was.” Bones nodded. “And you know it was all girls before you.” Bones smiled and nodded again, trying to look supportive and encouraging at the same time. “But there’s never been anyone who’s meant anything to me before. Not until you. That’s why it took me - ”

“So long to do anything about it. Right. I know that. But what’s that got to do with why you won’t let me even blow you on the couch?”

“Because...” Jim took a deep breath. “Because the bedroom is safe. Because I’ve never done anything except make-out outside of the bedroom. Hell, not just the bedroom, the bed.”

Bones’ eyes widened at Jim’s sudden outburst and it took a few seconds for it to register.

“So you mean you’ve never...”

“As long as that happened in the bedroom, I never had to stare it in the face. I didn’t have to sit on the couch in my room at the Academy and think about the girls I’d fucked there while the guys from tactics were over studying. Keeping things in one room meant I didn’t get attached to any of them. They never got to see anything else of my life, there wasn’t any ammunition for them to use against me if things ever didn’t go well. And I don’t...” Jim trailed off and looked away from Bones, unable to look at him as he contemplated the end of that sentence.

Bones finished it for him.

“And you want to keep it that way between us in case this thing ever goes bad.”

Jim’s nod was barely perceptible. Bones grabbed Jim’s biceps and turned him to face him.

“Jim, look at me.” He waited until Jim finally looked up and then locked eyes with him, the look on his own face practically daring Jim to even try and look away. “I already know you. I already know about your crazy taste in music and the lame holovids you like to watch and make fun of. I know your favorite kind of jelly is strawberry. I know as a captain you have twice the water rations for showers the rest of the crew has but that you hack the system and give most of yours away to those who have been on bad away missions or are under a lot of stress.”

Jim seemed to relax a little, some of the tension seeping out of his shoulders as Bones proved something he already knew and just hadn’t admitted to himself yet. Bones let go of Jim’s arms and slid one hand up to rest on Jim’s neck and the other down to twine with one of Jim’s.

“I also know that this thing between us? It ain’t gonna go bad, and it ain’t just a thing anymore. I love you, Jim. Some days I don’t know exactly why when you’re being a pain in my ass or getting yourself injured on an away mission that should have been a piece of cake, but I do. And if you had said that there was something in your past that was causing this, I would have gone with it. But I’m not going to let you be afraid, Jim.”

Jim swallowed and nodded.

“Besides,” Bones grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to Jim’s mouth. “You’re missing out,” he murmured against Jim’s lips. “Shower sex is so much better than bed sex.”

“Oh?” Jim squeaked as he deepened the kiss and slid the hand on Jim’s neck down to his chest and tweaked his nipple. Jim gasped into Bones’ mouth as Bones’ other hand had untangled from Jim’s and was now guiding Jim’s to the bulge in his pants.

“Yep.”

Bones kissed Jim one last time before standing and pulling Jim up with him. He looked at Jim with a mix of true concern and question in his eyes.

“Are you okay with trying this?”

Jim answered by pressing his body flush against Bones, rolling his hips and pulling Bones’ head down for a deep kiss. Jim kept up the kiss as he steered Bones toward the bathroom, only breaking to pull Bones’ shirt over his head.

Once they were in the bathroom Bones fumbled for the lock and prayed to every deity he could think of for there to be no emergencies requiring either of them for the next few hours. They finished removing the rest of their clothing and Jim stepped into the shower and set it for water instead of sonic.

As soon as the water came on, Bones was behind him, hands skimming up and down his entire front, but never touching where Jim wanted them most. He could feel the water starting to slip between their bodies where Bones’ chest was plastered against Jim’s back, his cock trapped in that space as well, and Bones was moving his hips just enough to tease.

“C’mon, Bones. Just touch me already!”

With that, Jim felt one hand wrap around his cock and fingers from the other against his lips. He sucked them into his mouth, laving them with his tongue as Bones began growling in his ear.

“So hot. Always wanted you like this, slippery from the soap, all those noises you make echoing off the walls in here. Fuck, Jim.”

The fingers slipped out of his mouth and before he could ask Bones if he wanted to grab the lube from the cabinet one of them was being pressed into him. He hissed at the initial breach, then moaned a few moments later when Bones unerringly found his prostate on the first try. Damn, did he enjoy the fact that Bones was a doctor.

While he was distracted by the slow rhythm Bones had started with his finger, hitting his prostate on every third slide in, Bones let go of Jim’s cock, grabbed the bottle of shower gel and pressed it into Jim’s hands.

“Soap yourself up,” he growled against the spot on Jim’s neck he was sucking a mark into and turned them so Jim was no longer the one standing directly under the stream of water.

Watching, he timed it so that just as Jim’s hand finally slid down his stomach and onto his cock Bones used his free hand to grab Jim’s sac and added a second finger. Jim let out a loud cry of pleasure followed by random combinations of “fuck”, “Bones”, “yes”, and “don’t stop”.

Bones scissored his fingers a few times and then batted Jim’s hand away from his cock.

“I want to be the one to make you come, Jim. Hang on a second, I’m gonna get the lube for the rest of this.”

When Bones stepped back into the shower he found Jim leaning against the wall on crossed forearms, head pillowed on top, ass sticking out.

“Damn,” Bones muttered under his breath, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Jim’s normally golden hair was now dark and messily plastered to his head, and the water was rolling off of him in droplets that Bones now had a desire to chase with his tongue. He shook his head to regain focus. He knew Jim was probably just as close as he was and he wanted to actually get to the fucking part before either of them came. There would be time enough later for all the other things he wanted to do to Jim in the list of places other than the bedroom that he had started in his head.

He slicked himself up, not wanting to waste anymore time once Jim was ready, and then slicked three fingers and pressed them into Jim without any warning. Before he knew it, Jim was meeting his every thrust and begging him to “Fuck me already!”

“Turn around.”

Jim raised his head and looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

“Turn around, Jim.”

“Bones I - ”

“Dammit, Jim! The first time I fuck you somewhere other than our bedroom I want to see your face when I make you come.”

Jim nearly slipped and fell from how fast he turned around, which had him laughing and Bones scowling as he tried not to laugh. More laughter ensued from both of them as they tried to figure out how this was going to happen. Finally, with Jim grabbing his shoulders, his arms wrapped around Jim and pressed against the wall, and one of Jim’s legs wrapped around his waist, Bones pressed in.

Jim heard a moan, but he wasn’t sure if it was him or Bones or both. Bones dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on his collarbone. Neither would say it, but both were thinking it - the feelings coursing through them both made it feel like their first time all over again.

“Bones, move.”

Careful not to upset the delicate balance they had found, Bones gave a few shallow thrusts before Jim was pressing his hands flat against the wall and trying to push himself up and down. Knowing Jim at least had himself braced against the wall, Bones slid one of his hands from behind Jim’s back and gripped Jim’s cock.

Between the heat of the water, the extra emotion of what it was they were doing, and the way Bones had practically worshipped his body, it only took a few more thrusts for Jim to come, crying out Bones’ name as he did. As Jim clenched around him, Bones gave in and the brief rhythm he had found stuttered into a few random jerks as he found Jim’s mouth with his own and came hard, moaning into Jim’s mouth.

As the kiss deepened, Jim’s leg started to slip and Bones’ hands darted to hold it in place till they had both relaxed enough for him to pull out of Jim with minimal discomfort. He moved his hands to Jim’s side, and as Jim tried to lower his leg and stand, he lost his balance and fell to the floor of the shower, taking Bones with him.

Tangled together, both men laughed as they struggled to unwind from each other and stand.

“Wow, Bones. That was...”

Bones smirked as he moved under the stream of water and started to rinse himself off. “Told you so.”

Jim smacked him on the arm and elbowed him out of the way, earning himself a gentle hip bump as Bones reached for the shampoo and then surprisingly started in on Jim’s hair.

“Bones, you - ”

“Hush, _this_ is a first for me. Joss used to do it for me, but wouldn’t ever let me do it for her. Probably the whole fear of intimacy thing you’ve got going on.”

Bones let Jim return the favor when he finished, then turned off the water and wrapped them both in one of Jim’s larger towels. They shared a lazy kiss before they finished drying off and made their way to the bedroom. After Jim had pulled on a pair of boxers he turned to Bones.

“Thank you.”

“No, Jim, thank _you_ for trusting me. Are you okay?”

Jim nodded, then a look of mischief settled on his face. “Better than okay actually.” He winked at Bones. “I think you and I have a long list of places that need to be properly christened.”

Bones rolled his eyes as he pulled back the sheet and crawled into bed.

“Yes, Jim, we do. But for now, I need sleep. It’s been a long day, and you’re not as light as you look,” he teased.

Jim chuckled and crawled into bed, wrapping himself around Bones like he always did as Bones traced random patterns up and down Jim’s back.

“So, how about my chair?”

Bones’ movements stopped instantly.

“No.”

“But - ”

“I may be your boyfriend, but I’m a doctor, not an exhibitionist.”

Jim pouted for a moment before coming up with an idea.

“What if I could guarantee that we would be completely alone, no security feeds, no interruptions, and no one would ever know?”

“I’d have to think about it. For now, let’s just stick to other places in both of our quarters, okay?”

Jim sighed. “Alright. But we still get to have sex in here, right?”

“You surprise me sometimes, Jim. Yes, of course we can.”

“Good.” Jim yawned and snuggled closer to Bones, who resumed stroking Jim’s back. “I love you, Bones.”

“Love you too, Jim.”

Both men drifted off with contented smiles on their faces, one with memories of the evening replaying in his head, the other already thinking about fucking the other over his desk.


End file.
